Emrys and Le Fay
by Holmes1216
Summary: Arthur has not taken Merlin's magic and initiated the second great purge. A wounded and emotionally weak Merlin arrives on Morgana's doorstep and the pair begin again. They run together and love is realized. Contains Dark! Merlin and BAMF! Merlin. Oh and loads of Mergana cos' their so damned cute. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin could pinpoint the exact day when it all changed. When destiny shattered. The day when Arthur Pendragon had looked at him with cold hatred in his eyes

" Sorcerer" he spat. Merlin shook his head

"No! Arthur! Listen! Please! Let me-"

"I WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD A TRAITOR SAYS!" he roared. Merlin took a step back and stared intently at Arthur, surely he would see sense, wouldn't he? It was destiny after all. But he didn't, he raised his sword and stabbed Merlin. He screamed as his eyes burned gold and all the windows in the room exploded, the shards halting a fewe paces from Arthur. Merlin took his hand from his chest and saw the crimson blood there, he staggered back and let his magic take control, not before he heard Arthur say

"The Second Great Purge has begun!" that was just before everything went black. The next time he would wake would be to meet a pair of all too familiar green eyes

Morgana had been having a perfectly nice hunting trip with Aithusa when she had heard a scream

"AH!" the voice yelled. Then choked off as if strangled. Morgana drew her knife and followed it. Then she crouched behind some bushes, instructing Aithusa to remain quiet. She peeked over the top and saw Merlin, of all people staggering upright, clutching his chest. and swaying. She felt the all too familiar fluttering in her chest. The familiar mop of black hair began to sway dangerously closer. Aithusa ran out and caught him as he fell. Morgana rolled her eyes and followed, seeing the sapphire eyes widen as she came into the clearing. He looked down at Aithusa

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked the little dragon. It grinned widely

"DADDY!" it yelled before pouncing on him

"ARGH!" yelled Merlin as a bundle of adolescent dragon landed on top of his bleeding chest. Morgana grinned, this was rather ! She thought to herself, he's your enemy. He tried to kill you. Merlin struggled to get the dragon off but then suddenly it started wimpering

"Whats wrong? I'm sorry Aithusa!" he cried, trying desperately to calm the dragon down while simultainiously trying to stop the bleeding

"Grandma's dead!" cried Aithusa, wailing for all he wa worth

"You don't...you can't. My mother's dead?" he stuttered. He looked up at Morgana and just gazed at her. His eyes filled with pain and betrayel. Aithusa wailed again

"Uncle Arthur killed her! Why did he burn her!" he said, clinging to Merlin. Merlin shut his eyes and when he opened them again, they were burning gold. Morgana gasped and stepped back, terrified of the sheer power radiating off him. He looked to the sky and dark thunder clouds swirled above him

" I SWEAR BY THE GODS THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ARTHUR PENDRAGON!YOU WILL PAY FOR MURDERING MY FAMILY!" he roared and lightning forked down and struck him, but he just absorbed it, little lightning forks eminating from his fingertips. Far away in Camelot, Arthur shuddered. Merlin's fight then went out of him, the gaping hole in his chest had closed when he let his magic loose but now all he wanted was sleep. The little dragon nudged him and slipped under his arm as Merlin began to sob. So Morgana did the only thing that made sense. SHe hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: HI! Me again Ur probably sick of me by now...**_

_**Merlin: Yesh. Yay for Aufour and her wittle unicorn!**_

_**Arthur: Have you been drinking again Merlin?**_

_**Merlin: No...Yesh...Maybe. But I tipshy. I not drunk. Thatsh for Princessh and her marveloush cloak of aweshomenesh**_

_**Me: Holy...ANYWAY! On with the story**_

Arthur sighed. He had killed Hunith a day ago and was feeling worse than ever. How could he have done this to Merlin- no, wait sorcerer. Surely he was guilty. But that didn't mean his mother was. But she had to be for consorting with a sorcerer. Even if it was her own son? Arthur sighed again and heard the now familiar lack of Merlin. Had he been wrong in sending him away? He sighed once more. He would have to find him. So he ordered a large group of knights to bring Merlin home and destroy all magical possessions he had with him. Maybe he could stop Merlin's magic. Maybe

* * *

Morgana held Merlin as he sobbed for hours. He smiled gratefully up at her, red rimmed eyes crinkling as his face morphed into the familiar cheeky grin. She smiled gently and helped him upright. He got up and rocked Aithusa gazing out into the sunset

Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

" What I'm doing here"

"Uh...What ARE you doing here?" she asked. He smiled weakly

" Arthur sort of...found out about my magic and he...lets just say he didn't take it well. I escaped but he'd s-stabbed me' he stuttered over this part ' So I just let my magic take control. Next thing I knew I was here" he explained. Morgana smiled

"Well, I'm glad you are. Aithusa obviously likes you" she was cut of by a yelp of

"Daddy!" Merlin's head whipped around to see Aithusa being dragged away by a group of knights. Camelot knights. Merlin's anger bubbled to the surface and the little dragons mind tangled with his own, a mess of fear. He strode forwards and glared at the knights

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter" he growled and Morgana watched in terror as his back straitened and he looked for all the world like a powerful man who would stop at nothing to protect the ones he loved. But apparently the knights were as stupid as they looked

"No. Keep away, Sorcerer" the knight spat at Merlin's shoes. Merlin looked down and then looked back up, smirking. He jerked his chin forward and his eyes flashed gold, the knights spinning into the air, landing a few meters away, unconscious. He crouched down and whispered comfortingly to Aithusa

It's okay. Your okay." he muttered. She suddenly came barreling towards him and knocked him over once more. He laughed and then suddenly scowled as the knights began to struggle to their feet. One hefted his sword and charged at Merlin, who with nothing more than a flash of his eyes. Sent the poor man crashing back into a tree, where they heard a loud crack and he moved no more. He smirked threateningly

"Anyone else want a go?' he dared " Come on...It's only Merlin" he said mockingly, hands deep in pockets he began to circle them. They huddled together in the middle of their little circle and Morgana came out from behind a tree to join Merlin. He smiled warmly at her and continued to thoroughly creep out the little group of men

"I mean' he continued 'It's not like I'm acutally more powerful than any of you put together. Not like I'm worth ten times what you are! Not like I HAVEN'T SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL LIVES TO MANY TIMES TO COUNT!" he roared. The knights all cowered under his feirce glare

" But anyway' he continued ' I have a little message for your king. Tell him these words exactly: Hello, remember me? I'll give you one last chance. One. Meet me outside the Darkling woods. Alone. Remember what your dealing with" he finished and sent the men away with a casual flick of his finger. Morgana sidled up to him

" Has anyone ever told you that your really hot when your angry?''


End file.
